This invention relates generally to power generating equipment, and more particularly concerns the extraction of power from liquid forming on a rotating separator as a result of two-phase fluid discharge from nozzle means.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,879,949 and 4,087,261 there are disclosed nozzles and separator wheels, the nozzles directing two-phase fluid jets toward the separator wheel on which a ring of liquid forms. The wheel and ring of liquid are rotated by such jets, and gas or vapor becomes separated from the liquid. To improve the efficiency of such devices, it is desirable to utilize the kinetic energy of the rotating ring of liquid that forms on the separator wheel. While removal of liquid from the rotating ring is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,261, there is a need for apparatus which will efficiently remove liquid from the ring to produce power under conditions where the ring depth may vary or be varied.